clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kyfur
EMERGENCY SHUT OFF BUTTON PRESSED. BOT DEACTIVATED. __TOC__ Kallie Jo (talk) 01:34, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Congrats buddy! You're the new founder of the wiki! What shall I do for you? Pick your nose? NINJA STYLE! RE:Hi Penguin-Pal Hi Kyfur, Thank you for the super nice message :) It looks great! Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:52, April 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi SugarPenguin12 Hi Kyfur, Thanks for the nice message. I appreciate it. :) --Sugar o3o 07:56, April 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi JWPengie Thanks for the award, that's so thoughtful :) P.S. Let me clear things up about how to be a founder. #There's only ONE founder: it's the person who created the wiki. (V-Rex) #You can't be a founder on a wiki that's already created. #If you hit the button "Start a Wiki" in the bar at the top, you can make your own wiki and you will be the founder. 10:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi Kallie Jo Wow, thanks! That award looks epic. Kallie Jo (talk) 13:11, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the award. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 14:14, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi Hey.youcp Thanks for the award, Kyfur. It looks good. :) -- 18:37, April 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:hi thanks It was no problem. I only add people who are friends or are nice to me and u r one of them. Black Puffles RULE 10:25, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Who owns this wiki? who owns this wiki? -- User:Rookie_38531 02:34, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Chat How do you stay on chat all the time And what do you mean being protected by wm123 or any other chat mod Black Puffles RULE On chat Hi Kyfur, im just here to ask this question:" why do u always say "Hi" or chat in the beginning of the sentence? (like what Kanpo said) I just wanna ask this. Thx Cosy Smith (talk) 10:29, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Award! WikiaMaster. Talk. 11:08, April 8, 2014 (UTC) 'Super Job Kyfur!' Dear Kyfur! I would like to congratulate you on all of your hard work with editing on this Wiki during the 2 weeks you have been here. You joined the Wiki 2 weeks ago and have already impressed many users on the Wiki including myself. You come on the chat regularly and you are very kind, caring and welcoming towards other users in the chat room. Every incredibly amazing edit you make is so much appreciated by everyone. Kyfur, you are an extraordinary editor! Kyfur, if you have any questions feel free to leave a message on my usertalk. Callum Fawsitt (talk) 21:12, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Award Congrats Congratulations on 1,000 edits! You've been doing a great job cleaning up/fixing various things in articles. Keep up the good work :) Kallie Jo (talk) 17:03, April 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi Green Ninja! Thanks for the awesome reward! Have a happy Easter. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 00:30, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hi! I got you a present Thank you!that's so thoughtful of you:D Though I cannot guarantee that I can remain active after the Easter Holiday...(well until then I won't deserve the certificate anymore) But anyway, thanks! Icecream0v0 (talk) 08:53, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter Kyfur! Hello Kyfur! I would like to wish you a Happy Easter on the CPW! I hope these 2 Easter days are full of joy! Good to see your edits rapidly improving! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 10:31, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Re:Hi! Guess who got a present Thank You very much for the reward! Happy Easter! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Postcard; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Updates, ]] 09:22, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:22, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Remember to Reuse, Reduce, and Recycle! Sillybudz! Talk 2 meh.. My news :) 00:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi! Guess who's got a present!! Hey Kyfur thanks for the present! It's very generous you're making those awards for everyone. :P 11:00, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello, can you link me to the P.O.T.M. page? Just add water, and get it out of the oven and BAM! You have got a Yellowperson! (talk) 11:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) RE REHello Ok, thanks Just add water, and get it out of the oven and BAM! You have got a Yellowperson! (talk) 12:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day and Easter from JWPengie :) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 12:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day Kyfur! Happy Earthday Kyfur! REDUCE!, REUSE!, RECYCLE! 00:17, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt RE:Hi! Guess who got a present! Hi Kyfur, Wow, cool certification :) Thank you very much! Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:51, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi everybody Hi everybody! Thanks for all the messages!! I like getting messages! ✓ Kyfur (talk) 00:06, April 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi Penguin-Pal Hi Kyfur, Thanks for this message. It seems like it was about his previous message message in chat, on why you post all the "welcome in" messages. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:36, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi! Guess who got a present Thank you for the award again. It means a lot. Congratulations to you on your consistent editing as well. :) -- 02:08, April 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi Penguin-Pal Hi Kyfur, It's a bit edgy, but thank you for the report. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:12, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Free Party Items Page Woah there...you really did a great job in tidying up the page...! Well done! P.S. Just wanted to know: where did you get all the images for the new items? Icecream0v0 (talk) 04:45, May 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi!! Guess who got a present! Aww, thanks Kyfur! :) Happy May 06:44, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Room! Hi Kyfur! I would just like to say I saw you enter the chat room about 10 minutes ago and you asked "hi everybody can I come in" and Sugarpenguin12 replied "No" (like here: http://prntscr.com/3felou), I then saw that you logged of the chat room, if anyone ever says "No" in the future you do not have to leave (like you did here:http://prntscr.com/3felu9) , they are not admins and therefore they can not decide whether or not you are allowed in the chat room, if this happens again, contact an admin about this, I will send these 2 screenshots to P-P for you! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 10:08, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Question about Puffle-So-Cute-O I have a question 4 u. How come in the column puffle O so cute why does it say when it was released but that's not it? Confusing question I know. I'm not that good at asking questions lol. Chat Check your chat messages. User:Seth4564official Leader of the island! 01:08, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Radar Strike Restoration Hi, Kyfur. I agree, but it looks like Kallie Jo has already restored it for you. Thanks anyway for letting me know, -- 01:27, May 4, 2014 (UTC) You deserve this... Hi Kyfur! I came to give you this: SugarPenguin12 Talk Blogs 07:25, May 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Certificate No problem Kyfur :) SugarPenguin12 Talk Blogs 07:28, May 4, 2014 (UTC) May The 4th Be With You! Hey! May The 4th Be With You! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:19, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Thanks Hey thanks for changing the puffle so cute o page. It makes tons of more sense so thanks. Plus I saw that ur the founder of this wiki! I totally didn't know because I'm kinda new. But nevertheless congrats! Re:RE:Userpage I mean cool pixel's userpage not urs. User:Kanpo1 02:47, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Congratz! Hi Kyfur, Congratulations for reaching your #3000 edit! Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:44, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank You :) Thanks so much for the award Kyfur! I appreciate that you recognized my consistent editing! :) ~ Perapin (Contact) 04:40, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Thanks for the postcard Matthew.fitzgerald.16 (talk) 21:09, May 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi!! Guess who got a present Thanks for the certificate! :D Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 21:52, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 22:14, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:COPPA Thx very much. User:Kanpo1 01:27, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by OrangePuffle (For becoming The Best Editor) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:53, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Squid Puffle? They r gonna make a squid puffle! They r gonna make one because in the future in the space like forest at the top left corner of the room is the back of a squid puffle. :Hmm, interesting! ✓ Kyfur (talk) 23:34, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats Kyfur! You have successfully won the category for Best Editor in Pixel Awards. You must thank all your voters and OrangePuffle for nominating you! And Don't forget to checkout Pixel Awards to know the new winners or nominate your friend for a category. So, here is a prize for your talents: [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:43, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:27, May 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi!Guess who got a present Thx. But i only have like 750 edits. ill add it to my awards gallery. BlackPufflesbot reporting for duty 09:19, May 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Compliment Hey there Kyfur! Thanks for the compliment! To be honest, you are a great and kind user to be kinda new on the wiki. Not only that but you make authentic edits as well. Keep it up Kyfur! :) [[User:Phineas99cp|'I'm going to' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| be a hero ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| like ]] June 1st, 2014 :Thanks Phineas. :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 04:42, June 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:Squid Puffle I can pretty much tell the squid puffle will happen. I emailed the club penguin support team about seeing it at the space like forest in the future and they acted like they didn't know what I was talking about. So here is how I think it's gonna happen. They will bring back the underwater expedition next year. Then they will discover the squid puffle! Do u think I'm right? :Maybe! It really depends on whether players want a squid puffle. :) :✓ Kyfur (talk) 04:42, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Certificate You got a certificate! BlackPufflesbot reporting for duty 05:04, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Good news I have some good news! I have moved to the US! I want all my friends to know this! I am very happy! BlackPufflesbot reporting for duty 14:00, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Stamps Kyfur log on to cp server blizzard my stamps are gone! everyone's stamps are gone.what is your username? User:Kanpo1 11:40, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg OP is a llama! http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg 'Congratulations Kyfur!!!' Hi Kyfur! Congratulations! You've won the POTM vote for May 2014! Great Achievement! The edits you make Kyfur are always amazing every day! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 19:06, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Mystery #2 I'm working on a second club penguin mystery. I'm pretty sure the shadow ninja party was suppose to be this month. I think that because I remember in a spoiler alert Ninja was absent so Megg explained that he was gone do to a vacation. Then she said he would be back in June and so would Sensei. Ninja oddly enough was back before June. I thought Megg was hinting the shadow ninja party for June but they must of saved it for another month. Jojobeanz (talk) 21:47, June 15, 2014 (UTC)Jojobeanz Thx Redidy Penguin (talk) 10:38, June 16, 2014 (UTC) More evidence Ok, I have more evidence on my mystery. I remember a section in the Clubpenguin Times last month. It was an Ask Sensei section. I forget what the question was and what he said but I don't really need know. Last week, in the Clubpenguin Times there was an Ask Franky section and he was talking about the party happening next month that he was going to be a mascot for. Sensei was in that section last month possibly talking about the shadow ninja party that was suppose to happen this month! So the Penguin Cup party was definitely a late idea. Jojobeanz (talk) 21:31, June 16, 2014 (UTC)Jojobeanz New quiz new award hi kyfur i seen your awards you are cool visit my user page and join my ben 10 quiz answer 5 qes and leave a message eran awrds . Hamto (talk) 15:51, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ;) Mystery#3 Not much of a mystery but still very interesting. It's about the new homepage screen that says "Welecome to ClubPenguin!". So anyway I looked at the picture really hard and there was 2 pirate ships! One was on land (strangely), and the other one was really hard to see but it was in the water in the background. The one on land could of possibly been in igloo but I doubt since you couldn't see anything in it. As far as we know there is only 1 pirate ship to enter club penguin, that being the Migrator. So this is a very very hard mystery to solve and very interesting. I will tell you more once I email the Clubpenguin Support team. Jojobeanz (talk) 12:01, June 19, 2014 (UTC)Jojobeanz Thats exactly what I thought! I thought the same thing but I noticed that all the other igloos you can see through them and see what the furniture was inside. Even if it was an igloo I think it would be a very odd coincidence. 2 pirate ships in 1 picture! See what I mean? Jojobeanz (talk) 19:52, June 19, 2014 (UTC)Jojobeanz I need help please :) Please do me a favor. Join the space squids!!! I have a reason too. It would be awesome to see the underdogs to win for once! So join the space squids and spread the word! Thanks. Jojobeanz (talk) 21:28, June 19, 2014 (UTC)Jojobeanz Congrats! Congrats on 5000 edits! :) :Thanks Cool Pixels! :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 22:12, June 27, 2014 (UTC) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 13:10, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat mod Do I have permission to ask one of the admins to promote you to chat mod status? Bart Simpson (talk) 22:08, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Hi Kyfur, Congratulations for your promotion, i'm sure you'll do well :) Btw, i think you're missing a diff=prev&oldid=1409547}} 0111001001100101 ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:47, June 28, 2014 (UTC) 'Congratulations Kyfur!' Hi Kyfur! Good Luck With Your Trial Chat Mods! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:18, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Trial Mod Hello Kyfur, I just wanted to wish you good luck with your trial of being a Chat Moderator. Its likely you'll become a permanent mod! Keep up the hard work! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 23:34, June 28, 2014 (UTC) More rumors on shadow ninjas I've been doing a little research and now I believe that the shadow ninja was planned a while ago. The play 'Battle of Ancient Shadows'. Sage fish represents water,Ancient Dragon represents fire, and Snow Monkey represents well snow of course. This might also lead to a fight between water and fire in the future.... Jojobeanz (talk) 20:04, July 1, 2014 (UTC)jojobeanz Award! Congrats! You have just received another award to put in your userpage! :) Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 06:23, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Happy Independence Day! Happy July 4th! I would tell you a fun fact about July 4th but I don't know one lol. Have a good day! Jojobeanz (talk) 17:23, July 4, 2014 (UTC)Jojobeanz Good Job Kyfur! Hi Kyfur! Well Done with your Chat Moderator Trial you have done a really good job over the past week you should be really proud with yourself! Also a big thanks for your help earlier on the chat! Good Munificence! From Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:11, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt TY Thanks Kyfur!. Redidy Penguin (talk) 10:39, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Job Hello Kyfur! I was just wondering how you apply for a job. You know, just want to now how. Please get back to me, bye. 8:18 AM (UTC) 7/5/2014. Thank you! Redycud (talk) 13:18, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Job I would like a simple job. I am a very simple person. What kind of simple jobs do you have? Redycud Redycud (talk) 13:49, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Job Sure, I'll be an editor. When do I get started? Redycud (talk) 21:25, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks! 01:32, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Hey.youcp! :D Thanks again for the motivation, Kyfur. :) -- 16:21, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Some great news!!! I have some great news Kyfur! I emailed the Club Penguin Team if there was any chance of the the games from The Club Penguin Times. She said to ask Aunt Arctic (which I'm going to do) and to keep my flippers crossed. That would be soo exciting!!!!! What do you think? Jojobeanz (talk) 22:49, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Jojobeanz Whoa! Ok I learned a ton of things today just from the news paper and the Furniture Catalog. Ok first in the secrets Gary talks about when we all went to the past and getting Darwin. Ok so this might not seem important but if you think about it this basically confirms The Prehistoric Party 2015 because why else would it be in the Secrets section of the Club penguin times? Next thing. Ok so in the Island Rumors it talks about a mystery cave. They said maybe a yeti lives there. Now mostly if its believed that a yeti lives in a cave it mostly ends up that Herbert lives there. Ok so in the Furniture Catalog the music, the song replay by Zendaya is the first song that isn't made by club penguin available for your igloo! Bye! Jojobeanz (talk) 23:10, July 10, 2014 (UTC) jojobeanz Award Here is an award for you! I hope you like it - �� �� 16:35, July 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Award You're welcome! You deserve it! �� �� 22:30, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Question time! I'm going to ask you some questions and you will have to answer them ok? Don't worry! I'm basically just asking for your opinion! Ok so I have a new theory about when the Shadow Card Jitsu party will come. I know that I told you I believed that it was supposed to happen last month during the Penguin Cup but now I don't believe that. Because Club Penguin would've made some sort of beta test for it of some sort. Now time for the first question. Do you think the Shadow Card Jitsu was suppose to happen in June or will it come out around next year? Now I will give you another theory I believe in. Ok it's about where the Shadow Dojo will be located and I think I know. I believe the Shadow dojo was going to originally be the Unknown Dojo we saw on the old map. Because they wanted to give us a clue about it. But then it got removed because of the renovation. But then club penguin didn't like that idea so they changed it. They decided to give us an even smaller hint of where it will be located. When you go to the Dojo Courtyard you may not notice it but there is brick steps at the left bottom corner there is brick steps most likely leading to the Shadow Dojo! This might be very odd to you but I actually believe that maybe Sensei may not no Shadow Card Jitsu! Simply because the other elements before they came they were hinted right out of the blue! Like Water Card Jitsu and Fire Card Jitsu and Snow Card Jitsu are all 3 of the symbols in normal Card Jitsu. Which I think because it's all the symbols that Sensei knows but there are a ton more elements out there that he thinks are way too dangerous to teach us. Give me your thought on that theory too! I know this is a lot to read! Answer those questions on my talk page! Bye Ky! Jojobeanz (talk) 23:58, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for answering the question! Thank you for answering the questions for me! Now I can tell you this prediction. Since Club Penguin will most likely make the Card Jitsu Shadow party next year but gave quite a bit of hints about it lately that Club Penguin is trying to attract a huge crowd. Especially since this may be the last element of Card Jitsu. If this will be the last element of Card Jitsu we can expect it to be massive. Like possibly a Shadow puffle to help you along in the game. Or since the shadow suit has a little bit of dark black in it maybe we could expect the dark black color to come out. I think I need to tell you what I always believed. Ok so I thought that the black triangle in the middle of the amulet was for being a ninja. To me it makes sense. Because you get the amulet after being a ninja and that black triangle represents that you are a black belt ninja. But then what gem would there be for Shadow Ninjas? Right now I'm not sure. Maybe theres more than 1 amulet? That would be a huge surprise! Jojobeanz (talk) 01:09, July 12, 2014 (UTC)jojobeanz recharge *JWPengie recharges kyfur JWPengie is ready to ROCK ' ' Music Jam! 10:40, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Kyfur Yes, I have kept on changing the page for The Cleo, because I saw that it came out in 2008. However, I thought that The Beekeeper and The Spikester would be rarer because those are Club Penguin's first wigs, which came out in 2007. The Cleo didn't come out until 2008. Sorry if I am misunderstanding something that makes it rarer, I just assumed that the very first wigs would be rarer. Thanks, Deema6009 (talk) 03:38, July 13, 2014 (UTC)Deema6009 Let's be friends! I think we've become pretty good friends! So if you want to friend me on Club Penguin, my name is Tyler Scott2. Tell me your name too! I let you think about it bye! Jojobeanz (talk) 20:19, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah.... I almost forgot to tell you! This month I'm dressed up as a classy tap dancer on Club Penguin! XD Ok bye now! Jojobeanz (talk) 20:24, July 14, 2014 (UTC)jojobeanz Back down on the puffles! Did you know that if the puffle party that happened this year would've been in March there would've been 10 puffles made in a year!�� Thats way too much!!!!! Hopefully the Olaf puffle won't be adoptable!!!!! Jojobeanz (talk) 12:47, July 15, 2014 (UTC) jojobeanz Something's gonna happen! Ok so Disney Channel just announced a Frozen week starting this Friday. Most likely during the week Club Penguin will announce the Frozen Takeover! Jojobeanz (talk) 15:17, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Quality of images Hello Kyfur, If you are free I want to ask you about the quality of images you upload. It is quite impressive and by far better than mine. So, if you are free please join chat. Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 13:14, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Present I have a present. Marge, where are my doughnuts? (talk) 07:51, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Hey, Kyfur. Congrats on the promotion to rollback. I hope you'll use the rights well. :) -- 05:43, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you so much for the award! :) �� Let's go to �� 12:39, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Congratulations on rollback! I know you will be a great one. Kallie Jo (talk) 14:52, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! Hi! Congratulations on becoming a rollback! I hope you have fun being one. --Roger6881 (talk) 15:45, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Kyfur is back! hi ✓ Kyfur (talk) 04:19, November 21, 2014 (UTC) * Your message here Kyfur's unfinished to-do-list *Complete EPF DS Mission articles *Complete Penguin Style/2014 Subject Here Hi Kyfur! :) How exactly are you going to be able to finish the Penguin Style 2014 article? :P Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:45, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Callum